<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Which Damian Has a Crush and Dick is a Nosy Older Brother by babydollsehun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949803">In Which Damian Has a Crush and Dick is a Nosy Older Brother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydollsehun/pseuds/babydollsehun'>babydollsehun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crushes, First Crush, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:28:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydollsehun/pseuds/babydollsehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian may or may not have romantic feelings for a certain Superboy. Grayson, much to Damian's utter disgust, may or may not be trying to set him up with said Superboy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Damian Wayne, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent &amp; Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>241</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Which Damian Has a Crush and Dick is a Nosy Older Brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Damian Wayne had long come to a conclusion that Dick Grayson was far too nosy for his own good. While yes, nosiness was a typical trait shared amongst the protégées of the world's greatest detective, there was just something about Grayson's all too innocent questions regarding his relationship with a certain Kryptonian boy these last couple of months that made Damian want to knock the former Robin's teeth out with his fist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first few times it happened, Damian hadn't put that much thought into it. Looking back, he severely regretted it. After knowing the man for so long, Damian had quite gotten used to his ridiculousness and his tendency to worm his way into people's affections, Damian included, so it wasn't that much of a surprise when the man managed to not only get to ask him about the status of his 'relationship' with a certain Jon Kent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So Dami," Grayson started, an all too knowing look in those blue eyes of his— as if he knew something that Damian didn't. "How are things going with you and Jon?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damian raised an eyebrow but didn't dwell too much on the sudden inquiry; large grins, playful gazes and general obnoxiousness were typical Grayson behavior and Damian, after countless futile attempts to get the man to stop, was already used to it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine," he supplied in a bored monotone, rather content with himself when the slight rumble of his voice sounded very much like his father's, the effects of puberty treating him quite nicely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the age of sixteen, Damian was well into puberty. Boyish chubby cheeks slowly but surely sharpened into defined lines and a masculine square jaw. While he wasn't completely finished growing up, he was far from the tiny ten year old that he once was, the little baby fat that he had turning into lean muscle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As childish as it was, Damian was rather proud of how much he had grown since he was first brought into the manor. Even at the age of thirteen, he was still a few inches shorter than Jon, who was eleven at the time. Up until recently, the other boy's 'I'm taller' argument always triumphed over Damian's 'I'm older' statement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While Damian knew he would one day be as tall as his father, maybe even taller, being shorter than the younger boy may or may not have wounded his pride, so it satisfied him deeply when he finally managed to shoot up a few inches in height, enabling him to look down at Jon and not have to tilt his chin upwards for their eyes to meet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grayson jutted his bottom lip out at the vagueness of Damian's answer. "You've been bringing him over a lot lately."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Indeed," was the reply Damian settled on, the last thing he wanted was to encourage the former boy wonder by feeding his curiosity about him and Jon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"When's he coming over again?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Soon."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you looking forward to seeing him?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I wouldn't have invited him over otherwise."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you gonna take him somewhere besides the manor? A carnival? A zoo?" Grayson pushed, looking absolutely thrilled by the mere thought of his precious little brother going on his first actual date.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't see how that's any of your business."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grayson raised his hands up in defense, something that looked like excessive asinine affection twinkling behind his eyes. "No harm meant, Little D. I was just curious."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"From the way you are acting, it seems to me that you're the one with a crush on Kent," Damian said without a moment of hesitation, immediately regretting the words as soon as they tumbled out of his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I never said anything about a crush," Grayson said in a chipper sing-song voice, the size of his grin threatening to split his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damian opened his mouth to speak but closed it when no words came out, instead choosing to send a dirty look at Grayson's gleeful expression.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Damian had the chance to spit out an insult, Grayson had patted his head and in utter Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz fashion, he had skipped out of Damian's projectile range.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stupid Grayson and his stupid nosiness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>⋆͛♡⋆͛</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The more he brought Jon to the manor, the more questions Grayson asked and the more Damian ignored said questions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At one point, Damian wanted to snap at the older man and ask him how he would feel if Damian constantly interrogated him about his love life— though that would have proved to be useless considering just how willing Grayson was to spill details about his little sexual escapades.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Point was, Grayson was about as subtle as a drunk elephant and Damian wanted nothing more than to hit him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Apart from the older man being extremely nosy, Damian was very much annoyed by the fact that his former mentor was almost always right when it came to matters of the heart and just feelings in general. Unlike Damian, Grayson always did have a strong grasp on other people's emotions and if Damian didn't know better, he would've thought that the older man was an empath like that Raven girl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't see why you and Jon haven't done anything about that mutual attraction of yours," Grayson had remarked once, eyelashes fluttering up at Damian like those Japanese cartoon characters Drake liked to watch so much. "You should ask him out already. I'm sure he'd love to go out with you!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Had he not been trained by both his mother and his father in the excruciating art of self control, he was sure that he would have already tackled Grayson to the floor and scooped both his eyes out with a spoon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damian Al Ghul Wayne does not date. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As a matter of fact, he was sure that he severely disliked the majority of the human population, most especially those excessively chipper and energetic types who always seemed to glue themselves to him no matter how many times he insulted or threatened to maim them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's preposterous,” Damian said, rolling his eyes. “First of all, I harbor no romantic affection for the Kent boy. Secondly, if I did possess such feelings— which I don’t— the attraction would be one sided, and I would only embarrass myself,” Damian finished. He hoped his argument was enough to shoo Grayson away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Dami!" Grayson gasped, sounding shocked. “How could you say that about yourself? You’re kind, you’re handsome, you’re smart, and you’re very talented. Why wouldn’t Jon like you back?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does Kent even fancy men?” Damian questioned. “Southern types like him tend to be homophobic, do they not?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t stereotype,” Dick chided. “And I highly doubt Superman’s child would be homophobic.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damian scoffed. “Regardless, my relationship with the boy is merely a professional one. I do not care much for him outside of our duties as Robin and Superboy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now what would Jon think if he heard you say that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why is it of such importance to you that I am in Kent's good graces?" Damian shot back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grayson's smile looked earnest. "I can see that Jon makes you happy and that you make him happy too. You two are so good for each other."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"-Tt-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dick pouted, leaving Damian to wonder who was the more mature one between the two of them. "Don't be like that, Dami. If you want, I can help you out with Jon, think of me as your personal romance guru."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What would you know about romance?" Damian demanded although he already knew the answer to that. Grayson's knowledge on romance outweighed every other person in their entire family combined. Perhaps he even knew too much about romance considering the sheer amount of red-heads the older man managed to acquaint himself with over the years.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"More than you," Grayson looked smug and Damian resisted the urge to spit in his stupid face, as warm-hearted as Grayson was, the man could be quite the sassy bastard if he wanted to be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oftentimes he wondered why he put up with Grayson and his ridiculous antics, feeling that maybe he would have been better off consulting his father about this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But then again, as smart as his father was, the man was downright clueless when it came to feelings, let alone romantic feelings, considering how long it took for him to pull his head out of his ass and accept his feelings for the Kyle woman.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Trust me Little D, everything between you and Jon will only go smoothly from here on out,” Grayson said joyfully. “I'll even be your wingman!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What?” Damian squawked indignantly. “No. That will not be necessary at all.” He narrowed his eyes, glaring into the very depths of Grayson's soul. It was admittedly impressive, and it would have been intimidating to the average person. Unfortunately for Damian, Grayson was long immune to such glares.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aww come on, don't you want me to help you?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I am doing completely fine," Damian said, only to be completely ignored by the acrobat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's simple, I'll go over to Clark and or Conner and tell them to tell Jon that you told me to tell them to tell Jon that you like him."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You shall do no such thing!" Damian's scowl deepened further, wanting nothing more than to grab the nearest sharp object and fling it right through Grayson's thick skull.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately for Damian, he was a second too late, Grayson already dashing out of the room and chattering excitedly into his cellphone, leaving a flustered and blushing Damian in his wake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>⋆͛♡⋆͛</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Much to Damian’s annoyance, Grayson kept bothering him about Jon. The older man would constantly ask him about Jon and give unwarranted dating advice. It was irksome, but still tolerable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What wasn’t tolerable though was Grayson 'accidentally' walking in on him and Jon watching a movie in the entertainment room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, hey guys,” Grayson greeted. “I didn’t know you two were hanging out today.” Lies. Grayson very much knew Jon was coming over. He even told Alfred to bake the cookies Jon liked so much the last time he was over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Grayson!” Damian barked. “What the hell are you doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grayson shrugged, a graceful rise and fall of his shoulders. “Just wanted to say hi,” he said nonchalantly, before turning to Jon. “Hi Jon. Is Damian being a decent host?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon nodded, a grin on his face as he looked up at the older man. Damian kind of wanted to stab something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He hasn’t thrown me into the secret dungeon yet, so he’s been great,” Jon said. “Mom and dad say hi, by the way. They said you should come over and catch up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Definitely will,” Dick smiled. “Should I bring Bruce with me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t imagine seeing Batman in Kansas again, but I think dad would appreciate it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“—If you two are done making small talk, then Grayson should leave,” Damian interrupted, uncaring of how rude that might have been. It wasn’t his fault Grayson was such an airhead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oookkkaaayyyy then," Grayson drawled out, sending a damn wink in Damian's direction before sauntering out of the room. "I'll leave the two of you to your date."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damian actually choked on his own spit at the word 'date'. A series of loud coughs left his body, and apparently that was amusing to Grayson, who finally decided to leave the room when Jon started patting Damian’s back to help with the coughs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Great. Not only had Grayson interrupted his time with Jon, he also made him look like a dolt who couldn’t even swallow water properly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So much for being Damian’s ‘wingman’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>⋆͛♡⋆͛</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"-and that is why we should avoid Grayson at all costs," Damian finished with a huff, folding his arms over his chest, and looking at Jon expectantly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had only just finished the movie when the topic had suddenly arrived to Grayson. Damian informed Jon about Grayson being ridiculous and how big of an idiot he was by purposely trying to embarass Damian.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon tilted his head to the side. “Are you saying that your older brother thinks you and I have a crush each other and he’s pushing you to make a move so we can get together already?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes," Damian replied and if Jon noticed the furious blush that tinted his cheeks, he chose not to mention it, a smart choice on his behalf.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's...really something," the other boy remarked. "I think it's kind of sweet that he cares about you so much."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damian quirked an eyebrow at that. "By sweet, I take it you mean annoying. That man is constantly in my business and won’t leave me alone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon laughed and never in a million years would Damian admit that his stomach did a flip upon seeing the way the other boy's blue eyes twinkle in amusement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have a really cool family, Damian.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damian made a face. “Would you like to keep them then? I often find that I have no use for them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m good, but thanks for offering,” Jon said. “They love you a lot, you know. Even if they don’t say it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damian raised an eyebrow. “What makes you say that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Jon started, chewing on his bottom lip in the way he did whenever he was thinking about something. “Take Dick for example. He’s very supportive about your love life because he wants you to be happy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damian snorted. “He could do that without being overly invasive.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That might be true, but I think he just knows that you need that extra push,” Jon said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The only thing I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> is to push Grayson off Wayne Tower.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t fool me, Damian. I know how much you care about the people you love,” Jon said, looking over at Damian with an expression he could not properly decipher.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Needless to say, Damian did not know much about love. For the first ten years of his life, he had known nothing but harsh words, endless training and assassinations. He had only experienced warmth when he started living with his father and the rest of his children, which apart from Grayson and maybe Brown, were about as emotionally constipated as Damian was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Love was a relatively new concept for him, so having a crush on one of the few people he considered a friend was staggering to say the least.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He let himself ponder on what it would be like to be in a relationship. Would he be expected to purchase flowers and chocolate? Hold hands and exchange kisses? Go on dates like every other disgustingly affectionate teenage couple?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something in Damian’s stomach churned at the last one. The first and second ones did not seem so bad, but the idea of going out to places made him scowl. As far as he knew, dates often took place in movie theaters and amusement parks. Both were packed with people and Damian </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated</span>
  </em>
  <span> people.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damian paused, taking a look at the boy seated beside him. Well, maybe not </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> people.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You okay there, Damian?" Jon's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and Damian swore he didn't blush at being off guard like that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes,” Damian replied, perhaps a bit too tensely because Jon did not look too convinced. “I momentarily spaced out. Perhaps it is a side effect of the meditation techniques I have been trying.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon chuckled, a pleasant sound that Damian could not quite get enough of. “Meditation? Just say you lack sleep like the rest of us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I once went six days without sleeping.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you did,” Jon said, shaking his head but still grinning. “I might be the one with powers but you still manage to impress me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damian, for lack of anything better to say, left things at that. He was glad that Jon did not mind the random silence that often occurred between them mid-conversation. When he was younger he would throw a scalding remark and a demeaning insult, but as he got older he learned silence was better when he did not have anything of note to say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stayed like that for a while. The familiar silence washed over them like a favorite blanket; but there was something different about it this time, the air charged with something Damian could not describe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey Damian?” Jon broke the silence. Only then did Damian notice how close they were seated, arms and legs pressed against each other and their faces barely inches apart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jon?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Can I kiss you?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The word 'yes' barely rolled off of Damian's tongue when a soft, warm pair of lips were pressed against his own, nearly making him jump out of his skin in surprise. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The kiss was chaste, neither of the two boys had much experience kissing nor did they seem to mind. Feeling brave, Damian pressed his lips further against Jon’s. He had seen his father do something similar when seducing women with his Brucie persona. Those women always seemed to like it when he did it, so Damian hoped his rendition of it would have the same effect on Jon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could hear Jon gasp against the kiss, but the younger boy responded just as eagerly. It was by no means a perfect kiss, but they both liked it just the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually though, they had to break the kiss in order to catch their breaths. Both were reluctant to pull away from each other. Slightly out of breath and returning Jon’s gaze, Damian decided that kissing Jon was one of the best things in the world.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We should do that again,” Jon giggled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Agreed,” Damian said. “Though I think we should talk about it too.” Feelings and talking about feelings were never Damian’s strong point, but for Jon, he was willing to try.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cool,” Jon replied, as bright and cheery as always. "How's about we ask Alfred for some cookies and then we can talk about it?" he offered with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” Damian nodded, following the younger boy out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was not until he was halfway into the hallway when he noticed the familiar figure lurking in the shadows beside him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A flare of annoyance shot through Damian. Of course. How could he not have noticed him sooner?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you not have anything better to do with your life?” Damian questioned, turning around to face none other than the nosy Grayson himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grayson, the idiot, only looked damn ecstatic. “I can’t believe it! My baby brother just got his first kiss!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damian’s face reddened. “How did you even know that? Were you spying on us, you pervert?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t. Not until you confirmed it at least,” Dick said in a sing-song voice. “I’m so happy for you two! It’s been a looooongg time coming.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damian made a mental note to throw something at Grayson's head later, perhaps right after he thanked him for his persistent (and at times, quite obsessive) nosiness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos are appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>